Mary
Mary is a young girl who Ib and Garry find on their way getting out of the gallery. Thought at first to be a live person from the gallery, Ib and Garry allowed her to join their party. Later in the game, Garry discovers that Mary is not truly a person, but a painting come to life by Guertena. At one point, she can be seen stabbing a mannequin head with a palette knife found in a room full of boxes. Ib and Garry abandon her as soon as they are reunited. Appearance Mary has long blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She wears a green dress with a white collar, white cuffs and a white lace at the end. She also wears a scarf around the collar similar to Ib's bow, only hers is blue in color. She also wears long black stockings and brown shoes. When seen in her portrait, she is wielding a yellow rose with two hands. Character Analysis Mary has a very childish personality. She goes on about her favorite colors (red, blue, and pink) as Garry tries to warn her to stay safe. And she is also seen to be selfish, taking the candy that was meant for Ib in a certain ending. She repeats things (like her own name) and seems strangely excited about simple things, hinting that she isn't quite familiar with human norms before it is revealed that she is a painting. She can become quite violent when opposed, such as when she drops her yellow rose and Garry picks it up, and she orders him to not to touch it while brandishing a knife. This violent anger significantly arises in defense against her identity as a painting. In a certain ending, she can be destroyed if her painting is burned. After burning Mary's portrait, her sketchbook is open, revealing her true intentions. It is soon discovered that Mary had craved to leave the disoriented gallery, but in order to do so, "two people from the normal gallery must come and only one can get out". Mary then decides to target Garry in order to escape with Ib. Endings Mary only has three possible endings in which she lives. If she dies, it leads to other endings where Ib escapes with Garry (if he survives as well), Ib escapes on her own, or Ib doesn't escape and all three die in the museum. 'Together, Forever.' If Mary is preferred over Garry, this is the ending the player can get. Mary trades Ib's rose (which one of her dolls stole) for Garry's and plucks off the rose's petals (He loves me, he loves me not). If the player does not go into Mary's room and leaves the gallery, Mary will appear again with Ib's (fake) parents and she will act as Ib's sister. They might have been the parents in the painting you see before you meet Mary. Ib will not remember anything and Garry is left in the museum to die. Which is why it is considered to be one of the bad endings. Welcome to the World of Guertena If Ib sees the disturbing picture in the hide and seek, Garry kicks the Mannequin Head and reads the 'Hanged Garry' message, Garry does enough damage to the gallery, and if Ib builds a strong friendship with Mary, this is the ending the player will get. Mary and Ib will find Garry after going crazy in the doll room, however he has gone so crazy that he cannot be snapped out of it. Ib in response goes into an emotional breakdown, causing Mary to leave the two of them. However, if Mary and Ib have a high bond point(constantly talking), then she will come back, because Ib and her have become friends. She then holds a welcoming party for her two new friends Ib and Garry. Mary takes Garry's lighter and throws it into Trash and states that the three of them can play forever. When Mary holds the welcoming party, it is shown that Garry and Ib are slouching over. In fact, Ib is practically laying on the ground with her rose. This is indicated that they have died. You can see the woman with the blue dress in the painting holding Garry's rose, whileas Ib's rose is laying there next to her. It's thought that because the roses are poorly conditioned at the moment, that has killed the two of them. Since Mary is a painting, she does not know that they are actually dead, she just assumes everyone is alive because prior to the party they were 'talking'. 'A Painting's Demise' If Garry chooses the more aggressive options and fails at his timed event in the doll room, and if Ib sees the sinister painting in the hide-and-seek room, players can get this ending and also play as Mary. After Mary escapes into the real gallery, it's quickly revealed that she can't leave because her heart is fabricated and she doesn't belong in the outside world. The gallery gets continually darker as Mary searches for a way out. Mary desperately calls for someone to come, but no one comes. Trivia *Mary's rose is yellow, symbolic for "Joy", "Jealousy" and "Friendship" in the Victorian language of flowers. *She finds the terrifying blue dolls with red eyes cute and she seems to be quite at home with them, as she plays with them casually in the Toy Box. *The origin of the name "Mary" comes from the Hebrew name "Miryam" meaning "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child". *Mary seems to have a connection to Guertena's other paintings, as she seems disturbed once Garry discovers her identity although she is not in the same room as him (Garry reads a book aloud, "Strained Ear" listens, and "Tattletale" speaks what "Strained Ear" hears; this is how Mary finds out that her cover has been blown). *If Ib has Garry's candy in the ending "Together Forever", Mary will eat it. If she has the lighter, Mary will take it away because "it's dangerous". *Mary hadn't liked Garry since they met. Notice that, when he asked her about her rose, she ignores his tips on keeping her rose safe, yelling how she likes Ib's rose color. That could also be a way to hide her secret of being a painting and avoiding any deeper conversation about her rose so Ib or Garry don't notice anything suspicious about her. *Despite Mary's distaste for Garry, it is possible that she also seems to harbor somewhat of a crush on him, due to her playing "he loves me, he loves me not" with his rose. However, this could mean one of two other things, either that Mary was referring to Guertena as "he" and was simply using Garry's rose as it was the only one available, or that there is no "he", and that Mary simply enjoys playing the game, like the note says. Category:Characters